Voyerismo nada sexy
by Bramby
Summary: Los preceptos son reunidos para hacerlas de guardaespaldas, el problema es que solo uno la hará de guardaespaldas y el resto de voyeristas y lo hacen muy mal. [Fic Crack]. [Intento de comedia]. [Leve chronohaul]


esto se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio y dije, tengo que hacerlo, literal, solo lo leí como una vez así que va con Dios; es el primer fanfic de bnha que escribo y es está cagada, me da mucha pena ajshdjd pero lo publico igual, ya sé que overhul ni siquiera tendría sexo pero mmm, la magia de los fanfics, espero puedan disfrutarlo

...

**Advertencias: **Insinuación de sexo (nada explícito). Uso de modismos (culiar = coger, tener sexo, etc.). FIC CRACK. Intento de comedia. Leve chronohaul (pero re leve). Voyerismo leve (nada serio). MUCHO OCC. Mucho diálogo.

* * *

El grupito se reunió frente a la puerta de Overhaul a las once de la mañana como se había acordado.

—Buena suerte—dijo Katsukame con sorna, él era el único que no iba a entrar.

—Recuerden no ensuciar nada porque si no los mató yo los mata Overhaul, ¿entendido? —exclamó Mimic mientras sostenía el picaporte de la puerta.

Todos asintieron, algunos con molestia y otros con completa obediencia.

Sin más Mimic abrió la puerta, todos entraron y rápidamente se acomodaron en media luna alrededor de la cama, como se les había ordenado.

Kurono les miro incómodo desde la cama, a su lado Chisaki que no hacía ningún movimiento.

Nadie traía las típicas máscaras de la plaga, se les había indicado que vinieran con un tapabocas normal.

—Mmm ok, empezaré…—murmuro Kurono aun más incómodo que antes.

Seguido de eso prosiguió a culiarse a Overhaul.

La cosa era muy rara.

Overhaul había reunido a sus preceptos para decirles que necesitaba guardaespaldas para algo de suma importancia y todos asintieron pensando que sería un trabajito de siempre, como ir a negociar con una pandilla peligrosa o estar en alguna fiesta rarilla, lo normal, pero por supuesto, nadie espero que Overhaul necesitara vigilancia para coger, Rappa estaba a punto de explotar de la risa en aquel momento, pero Tengai lo detuvo de un puñetazo en el estómago y no paso a mayores.

Ahora siete de los preceptos (y Mimic) estaban ahí parados como tontos viendo a Overhaul hacer sus intimidades y decir que era incómodo era poco.

Katsukame se había quedado a cuidar la puerta porque luego surgían trabajos de la nada que necesitaban la presencia de Overhaul sí o sí, también porque podía haber un ataque sorpresa, cualquier cosa.

El único que de verdad ejercía de guardaespaldas era Katsukame, el resto la hacía de voyeristas.

—Ay, ¿viste el partido de anoche? —susurró Deidoro a Rappa, y no fue nada silencioso.

—¡Shhh! —señalo Mimic, pero no lo hizo nada sutil.

—Noooo, ¿quién ganó? —contestó Rappa, sin molestarse en susurrar, eso pareció darle confianza a Deidoro.

—Ay, pues mi equipo, obvio, me debes quince grandes—Deidoro soltó una risilla mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo.

—¡No te pienso dar nada, la apuesta nunca fue oficial! —exclamó Rappa nada bajo, Tengai palmeo su hombro.

—Rappa, cállate, vas a desconcentrar al jefe—murmuro Tengai con miedo viendo de reojo al más alto, este gruñó.

—¡Déjame en paz! —volvió a gritar, Tengai se enojó por esto y lo golpeo en el hombro.

—¡Cállate!

—¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS, LOS VOY A MATAR! —exclamó Mimic ya hasta la coronilla.

Rappa y Tengai guardaron silencio de inmediato, Nemoto se talló las cienes.

—Mimic, por favor no grite, se supone que debemos ser silenciosos—susurro Nemoto con calma.

—A mí no me vienes diciendo que hacer—respondió Mimic—, además, estos imbéciles no iban a parar de pelear hasta llegar a los golpes, les hice un favor a todos, vete a la mierda, Nemoto.

El mencionado prefirió cerrar la boca y volver a centrar su atención en el acto.

No duró mucho porque empezó a sentirse mareado.

—Deidoro, se especifico que no podías traer alcohol—murmuro Nemoto mientras rechinaba los dientes.

Sakaki estaba de lo más tranquilo bebiendo de una pequeña botella, la botella decía jugo de manzanas, pero era obvio que era otra cosa, debido a la cercanía Nemoto lo pudo sentir de inmediato y si seguía así no iba a ser el único.

—Shhh, guarda silenciosa gafitas…—exclamó Deidoro medio ido—, que no ves que el jefe va a perder la concentración si hablas tan aaaalto.

—Tu eres el que está hablando alto—gruñó Nemoto tratando de mantener la cordura.

—No me gusta tu tono, pero como estoy de buen humor no te daré una paliza—se rio Deidoro para después volver a beber de la botella.

Nemoto intentó quitárselo, pero Deidoro tenía más equilibrio que él.

—Deja de beber alcohol, me estás afectando—razonó Shin pero Deidoro ya estaba ebrio, por ende fastidiado.

—¡Solo estoy bebiendo jugo de manzana, déjame, puta!

—¡Shhh, no grites y no me digas puta!

—Já, le dijo puta.

—Cállate, Rappa.

—A mí no me andes callando, monjita.

Mimic contó hasta diez en su cabeza, pero no aguantaba a esos imbéciles, estaba a punto de salir del traje de marioneta y agarrarlos a golpes a todos, hasta que un llanto hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

Automáticamente todos voltearon a ver a Overhaul y Kurono, pero ellos seguían en lo suyo.

Fue entonces que checaron al resto de sus compañeros y vieron a Setsuno llorando en los brazos de Hojo.

—¡A-así me culeaba mi novia! —gritó amargamente mientras se limpiaba los mocos en la camisa de su compañero, a este pareció no importarle.

—Tranquilo, Toya, esa mala mujer no te merecía—intentó consolar Hojo, pero Setsuno parecía no tener calma.

—¡Soy yo quien no la merecía!, ¡¿cómo una basura como yo podría merecer a una mujer como ella?! —sollozo aun más fuerte el rubio, Hojo lo sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos para que no intentará hacerse daño.

—¡Toya, seremos basura, pero ella es aún más basura!

—¡Hojooo, ya no quiero vivir!

Tabe los observaba mientras comía lo que parecía ser una mazorca… ¿de dónde sacó una mazorca?

—¡Tabe, te dije que no podías traer comida! —gritó Mimic ya hartó.

—¡Mimic, Deidoro trajo alcohol! —señalo Nemoto y Deidoro le miro desesperado.

—¡No es cierto! —Deidoro le metió un golpe en la nuca a Nemoto tan fuerte que resonó en toda la habitación—, ¡cállate, chismoso!

—¡¿Vamos a pelear?! —dijo con energía Rappa, hace un rato parecía que se estaba durmiendo.

—¡No, no vamos a pelear! —aclaró Tengai fastidiado, Rappa le dio un golpe para nada suave, que sí lo lastimo.

—¡Siempre arruinas la diversión, monje de mierda!

—Mira, casi me sacas un pulmón y solo por eso no te gritaré—murmuro a duras penas Tengai mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio—, ¡y no te duermas, debes prestar atención!

—¡¿Por qué putas debo prestar atención a como culea, Overperra?! —cuestionó Rappa molestó.

Sinceramente Tengai no encontraba que responderle, así que mejor no dijo nada.

—No le digas así, es Overhaul…—murmuro Tengai sin querer agregar más.

—¡No me importa! —Rappa empezó a desesperarse—, ¡no quiero estar aquí, quiero entrenar no andar viendo a dos tipos follar, la puta madre!

—¡Cálmate, Rappa! —clamó Nemoto que parecía ya haberse recuperado del golpe anterior—, ¡deberías estar agradecido de presenciar esto!

—… ¿estás loco? —cuestionó seriamente Rappa—, ¡¿quién estaría agradecido de ver esto?!, ¡aparte de ti, enfermo!

—Bestia, tonta, no lo entenderías…—dijo Nemoto—, ¿no es así, Tengai?

—Eh…—Tengai prefería no responder y esto asustó a Shin.

—¡¿Tengai?!

—Bueno, es que una cosa es… bueno, respetar a Overhaul-sama, pero pues… otra muy diferente es verlo hacer sus… intimidades y así—murmuro Tengai mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Nemoto quedo atónito.

—¡P-pero no me refiero a verlo hacer el coito! —se defendió Nemoto—, hablo de la gran confianza que deposita el jefe en nosotros para permitirnos cuidarlo en un momento tan vulnerable…

—Ay, ¿a poco tu genuinamente creíste que veníamos a cuidarlo? —cuestionó Mimic—, o sea, fiel a Overhaul y todo, pero es obvio que esto es algo fetichista.

—¡C-claro que no! —siguió Nemoto—, ¿Tengai?

Tengai se encogió de hombros.

—Sinceramente… también veo esto como fetiche.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Nemoto negó con la cabeza—¿Setsuno?

El mencionado seguía llorando mientras se rascaba la muñeca, al parecer era un intento de suicidio.

—Le corté las uñas está mañana, así que no puede hacerse ningún daño—comentó feliz Hojo, medio orgulloso.

Nemoto volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, todos ustedes son unos insensatos, imbéciles, Overhaul nunca haría tal cosa, no, no, no…—se decía a si mismo Shin, en un intento de convencerse de su triste realidad.

—Oiga, ¿y quién creen que es el del fetiche? —preguntó Deidoro después de un rato—¿Overhaul o Kurono?

—_OverculoKurono_—respondieron Rappa y Tengai al mismo tiempo.

—¿Disculpa?, o sea, entiendo que Overhaul-sama haya aceptado algo así, pero es obvio que fue idea de Kurono.

—¡Que va!, Overcola tiene toda la pinta de fetichista.

—¡No le digas así!

—¡OVERPUTA!

—¡MI NOVIA ME DECÍA PUTA, HOJO! —Setsuno se dio media vuelta y empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared, Hojo intento sostenerlo, pero el rubio encontraba la forma de irse contra la pared.

—Tabe, maldita sea, te doy cinco segundos para soltar esa maldita mazorca—gruñó Mimic.

El mencionado lo vio unos segundos, para luego meterse la mazorca de lleno a la boca.

—¡Pero no así, bestia! —Mimic apretó los puños para luego calmarse—, ¡bien, no importa!, mientras no saques más comida me da igual.

No paso ni un minuto para que Tabe tuviera de la nada unas papas en las manos y empezara a mascar sin discreción.

—¡TABE, DAME ESA MIERDA! —gritó Mimic.

Tabe empezó a gruñir cual perro rabioso.

—Consigue grr tus propias papas—respondió mientras mascaba con la boca abierta.

—¡NO ME IMPORTAN LAS PAPAS, ES QUE HACES RUIDO Y ENSUCIAS! —Mimic ya había sacado un brazo de la marioneta y Tabe ya se había puesto en cuatro patas, listo para pelear.

—¡Oh, sí vamos a pelear! —Rappa también se puso en posición de pelea—, ok, puta, tu peleas por el lado de que Kurono es el del fetiche y yo por el lado de que Overcaca es el del fetiche.

—Normalmente no acepto tus retos estúpidos, pero…—Tengai se soltó el yukata—, esto es por el honor de Overhaul-sama.

—¡Así me gusta!

—¡Yeey, todos estamos pasando un lindo momento como grupo! —exclamó Deidoro mientras alzaba su botella—, ¡salud por eso!

—¡Nooo, esto se está saliendo de control, aaah! —a Nemoto le estaba dando una crisis nerviosa.

Ya ni se molestaba en ver el acto sexoso de su jefe, estaba más ocupado tratando de calmar al resto del grupo y estaba fallando en ello.

—¡¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ella, Hojo?! —lloriqueo Setsuno sin poder moverse, Hojo lo tenía brazado de tal forma que apenas podía respirar, razón por la cual estaba calmado, con suerte moría ahogado en los senos de hombre de su compañero.

—¡N-no importa si no fuiste suficiente para ella, Setsuno! —gritó con pasión Hojo—, ¡por que eres más que suficiente para nosotros, ¿no es así, Tabe?!

El mencionado solo gruñó.

—¡¿Lo ves, Toya?!

—¡YU!, ¡TABE! —sollozo Setsuno—¡c-chicos!, ¡ustedes son lo mejor que pude conocer en este grupo de narcos!

—¡Opino igual, Toya! —gritoneo Hojo mientras soltaba lentamente a su compañero.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, TABE! —Mimic ya había salido por completo de la marioneta y estaba listo para matar a los ocho preceptos de la muerte y sí, Katsukame también sufriría las consecuencias.

—¡T-todos, tranquilos, van a desconcentrar a Overhaul-sama! —clamó Nemoto, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso.

Era un caos completo y estaba a punto de ponerse peor.

—**¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA VEZ, USTEDES BASURA INSERVIBLE!** —gritó Overhaul.

Esto ocasionó que todos los presentes voltearan a verle en ese instante.

Overhaul terminó ahí mismo.

Rappa estaba a nada de reírse.

—Salgan de aquí—dijo Kurono.

Tengai no tardó ni dos segundos en abrir la puerta y casi salir corriendo de la habitación, el resto le siguió de inmediato.

—¿Y qué tal? —los recibió Rikiya mientras salían—¿a quién se le paró?

—Pues a Nemoto, ¿no? —comentó Rappa con sorna.

—¡N-no es cierto, grr! —Nemotó se puso rojo.

—Carajo—murmuro Deidoro medio ebrio—, yo pensé que si se te iba a parar, Nemoto, por tu culpa le debo dinero a Mimic.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó Shin ofendido.

—Sí, Nemoto, la verdad aposté sabiendo que iba a perder—exclamó Mimic, que ya estaba de nuevo en su traje de marioneta—, gracias ahí.

—¡¿Cómo que gracias?!

—Eres el peor, Nemoto—murmuro Deidoro.

Nemoto mejor ya no dijo nada, que mierda que eran todos con él y con el gran Overhaul, esos imbéciles nunca entenderían.

—Tabe, aun te voy a matar, eh—gruñó Mimic mientras caminaba.

El mencionado solo bajo la cabeza cual perro regañado.

—Que hora más intensa, ¿no? —rio nervioso Setsuno, le daba mucha pena cuando le daban breakdowns frente a la gente.

—Ni que lo digas—dijo Hojo mientras palmeaba la espalda de su compañero.

—¿De qué hablan? —clamó Katsukame—, si fueron como quince minutos a lo mucho.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Rappa—¡lo sentí como una eternidad!

—No puede ser, Kurono no dura nada entonces ajshdhd—se empezó a burlar Setsuno.

—Toya…—empezó Hojo.

—Ay no, que mala suerte—Setsuno dio un gran suspiro—, está detrás de mí, ¿verdad?

El golpe en la nuca que recibió fue respuesta suficiente.

Kurono hizo a un lado al adolorido Setsuno mientras se abría paso entre los demás preceptos, seguramente iba a preparar el baño de Overhaul.

—Maldita sea, le dije a Kai que esto era una pésima idea, pero solo pudo pesar con su pene, a ver si para la otra…—susurraba Hari mientras caminaba.

Rappa alcanzó a escucharle y sonrió.

Tengai también escucho y volteo a ver al pelirosa.

—¡No! —gritó el monje.

—¡El fetichista es la Overloca, ya sabía, uuuuh! —celebró Rappa y Deidoro le aplaudió.

—Overhaul-sama—murmuro Tengai, se sentía devastado, bien decían que no podías ni confiar en tus héroes.

—Pónganse en fila, que pienso golpearlos a todos—dijo Mimic molesto—, tú también Katsukame.

—¿Eh?

Overhaul desde su habitación solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que sí, debió escuchar a Hari y no meter a todos esos idiotas a verle culiar, con suerte esos locos se morirían en una semana o dos.

Al menos eso esperaba, si no que pena.

* * *

es horrible y cringe, lo sé


End file.
